wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Air Cutter (move)
|accuracy=95 |gen=III |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |na=no |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles Pokémon that made a same-type appeal. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |pokefordex=Air%20Cutter |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=no |sound=no |target=adjacentfoes |footnotes= }} Air Cutter (Japanese: エアカッター Air Cutter) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III-V Air Cutter deals damage and has an increased critical hit ratio. It hits both opponents in a Double Battle and all opposing adjacent Pokémon in Triple Battles. Generation VI onward Air Cutter's power changed from 55 to 60. In Horde Encounters, it will target all opponents. Air Cutter will also destroy Berry trees found in the background of s. Description |Hacks with razorlike wind. High critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is hit with razor-like wind. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The user launches razorlike wind to slash the foe. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The user launches razor-like wind to slash the opposing team. Critical hits land more easily.}} |The user launches razor-like wind to slash the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 26 |26 19 |19|STAB='}} 28 |28 19 |19|STAB='}} 28 |28 19 |19|STAB='}} 23 |23|23 12 |12|STAB='}} |20|STAB='}} |33 22 |22|STAB='}} |22|STAB='}} }} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} - }} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Air Cutter had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Air Cutter had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.3 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |It damages an enemy. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime |Copycat (move)|Copycat}}}} * In The Shape of Love to Come!, Rapp commanded her to use Air Cutter, but it was defeated by Mina's before it could use the move. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Air Cutter is the only damage-dealing move that cannot hit non-adjacent foes in Triple Battles. * Air Cutter is one of three moves that can be used to collect Berries from the Berry trees appearing behind foes in wild battles, the others being and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=空氣利刃 破空斬 |zh_cmn=空氣利刃 / 空气利刃 破空斬 / 破空斩 |da=Luftskærer |nl=Luchtsnijder |fi=Ilmasirppi (Advanced Challenge) Ilmaleikkuri (Advanced Battle) |fr=Tranch'Air |de=Windschnitt |el= Αεροκόπτης |id=Pisau Udara |it=Aerasoio |ko=에어컷터 Air Cutter |pl=Powietrzny Nóż |pt_br=Cortador de Ar (games, BW107-present, TCG, manga) Ar Cortante (early anime) |pt_eu=Cortador de Ar (Advanced Challenge) Corte Aéreo (Advanced Battle) Ar Cortante (DP Battle Dimension) Corta o Ar (DP Galactic Battles) Golpe de Ar (Best Wishes series) |ro=Tăietorul de Aer |sr=Razorni vetar |es_la=Aire Cortante (AG054, BW002) Cortador de Aire (AG132-DP045) Aire Afilado (DP118) |es_eu=Aire Afilado |vi=Phi Đao Không Khí Máy Cắt Không Khí }} Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Moves that can jam de:Windschnitt es:Aire afilado fr:Tranch'Air it:Aerasoio ja:エアカッター zh:空气利刃（招式）